On My Mind
by Kamon24121
Summary: Robbie realizes that Cat's a little too... Cat for him and starts to develop a crush on Tori Vega. Will they ever get together? Will Tori learn to like, possibly love him too? R&R!  MAY CONTAIN: CABBIE, CORI, CANDRE & BADE
1. Tori Tori Tori

Robbie's POV

I've been falling asleep all day. No one even realized that I'm looking at you. But I guess that's alright. You looked at me just now and I pretended to be looking at that creepy girl behind you who always has raisins in her teeth.

We all swear that there's something totally wrong with her. Andre even swears that she'll become a raisin one day. He even made a short little song about her.

God, he's an amazing song writer and singer... I wish I could be as talented as he is, but I guess I'm okay with the way I am. Does anyone even know how many raisins she eats in a day? How about how many raisins she's eaten so far in her life time?

I bet it was over a billion already and most of them are still stuck in her teeth! Ugh, ewwwww, anyway Tori... Oh I mean 'you'. You are amazing.

I think I believe in love at first sight because from the first time I saw you, I think I fell in love with you. God, I didn't even know your name yet and I'd already liked and fell in love with you.

You have an amazing voice and well you're amazingly beautiful. Okay, I'm overusing the word 'amazing' on you, way tooooo much!

But that's what you are... you are that... you are amazing. Tori Vega, I can't get you off of my mind and I can't think straight when you're around.

And when you're gone... I still am thoughtless. You've taken all of my sleep away and I hardly sleep anymore. I stay up all night thinking of you.

You're beautiful smile and your amazing voice. Your sense of humor, even though a lot of people don't think you're funny... I just love it!

I'm up all night, practically every night, thinking about you. Okay, I'm starting to sound really creepy, but sadly all of this is true... I think I'm in love with you.

No One's POV

He stared at her in class all day and thought of anything and everything he could say to her, but when it came to lunch he babbled and couldn't get out a single REAL word:

Tori came out of the lunch line and walked over and sat at the usual table everyone always sat at. She had gotten salad from the salad bar and someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around to see her red-haired friend Cat holding her tray with a huge smile on her face. Cat sat down and commented on Tori's 'pretty salad' and Tori smiled and nodded.

"Salads aren't alive, there for they cannot be pretty, they are just... food." Andre laughed and said at that.

Beck wrapped his arm around Jade and looked at his friend.

"She's alive..." Beck told Andre and looked at his girlfriend.

Jade smiled and after a few minutes she coughed and elbowed him the stomach.

"And pretty." he added with a small chuckle and rubbed his future bruise-spot on his stomach. "Ow!"

Jade giggled and kissed him. Tori smiled at them and stabbed her fork into her salad. Robbie opened his mouth to says something, anything, but Tori looked over and him and all that came out was:

"I-uh-you-the-um-salad-I."

Everyone looked over and him and laughed. After that everyone awkwardly looked around at each other. It was really quiet after that... Everyone finished up their lunch and got up. Robbie was left all alone at the lunch table.

Cat came back and pulled him by the arm. "Hurry up! Robbie, it's almost time for class!"

He brightened up a bit and followed her, he really had no choice, and quickly grabbed his bag from the lunch table.

Cat looked at him and frowned.

"Why do you look so sad?" she asked looking at his face.

Robbie sighed and looked down. She poked him for her answer.

"Robbie..." she poked and poked.

He sighed. "A...girl..."

Cat looked at him sadly.

"exactly..." he cried and Cat shook he head.

Cat sighed now and stopped him. Robbie looked around at all the people in the hallway. Cat groaned and pulled him into the janitor's closet.

"Who is it?" she asked biting her lip.

"I..."

"Robbie!" Cat glared at him.

Robbie shook his head; he really didn't want to tell her.

"It's not me is it?" she asked frowning even more.

He shook his head.

"Oh my god! Jade? She has a boyfriend..." Cat thought aloud.

"No!" Robbie screamed.

Cat gasped. There were only two more girls and she knew that Trina wasn't one of them.

"Tori?" she asked him.

Robbie looked away from her eyes and nodded slowly.

"Awwww," Cat giggled.

Robbie looked back at her. "What?"

"Nothing..." she said and opened the door of the closet and pulled Robbie back out.

"Where are we going?" Robbie asked.

Cat smiled at him. "Shhh!" Cat cried and pulled his arm.


	2. Cat?

"Cat..." Robbie cried as she pulled him further and further.

He looked around at all the students who were staring at them.

"Where are we going?" he asked again.

Cat rolled her eyes and giggled. "Shut up and move those lazy legs."

Robbie sighed, obeyed and walked faster.

Cat continued giggling and Robbie kept following the crazy red head.

They came to Tori's locker and Cat let go.

Robbie looked up at her locker finally noticing where they were and glared at Cat.

"No!" he yelled and started to walk away.

"Robbie..." Cat called after him.

He bowed his head and came back.

"Fine..." he sighed and pressed his back up against Tori's locker.

Tori came down the hall with Andre and Robbie straightened up.

Tori looked at Robbie and Cat with a smile. "Oh, hey guys!"

Cat smiled and Robbie waved awkwardly and nearly fell on the floor fainting over her beauty.

Robbie's POV

Cat dragged me to her locker and I didn't even realize where I was until I looked up and saw her beautiful masterpiece of a locker staring right back at me.

Was it a sign? Eh we'll find out.

I guess I have to thank Cat for dragging me all the way up here because I don't think that would've been something I would've done. I'd walk halfway up here, see someone and walk all the way back.

My locker is even up here and I'm stuck using the janitor's closet now because I'm too scared to face Tori.

Oh Tori, you're beautiful face, containing beautifully high cheekbones, okay I'm getting creepy again... Oh my god here she comes!

...with Andre... of course.

What does he have that I don't have.

"Everything... including the girl." Rex said out of nowhere.

"Rex?" I asked looking around.

Cat looked around too. "Whoa, I just remembered. Where is Rex? He hasn't been here for... ever."

I spun around to see Rex's hand sticking out of my locker. Whoa! I stepped back.

_So that's where I'd left him for the past month and a half... _I thought to myself.

"Help! Help me Robbie! I stinks like... well YOU in here. Get me out of here Robbie!" Rex cried from inside the locker.

I ignored him. If I got him, he'd only be another person who'd get in the way of me and Tori ever getting together. Oh Tori... how will I ever be able to ask you. How?

"Hey guys!" she said with her angelic voice.

I nearly fell out of my own shoes. Tori... you kill me.

You're killing me slowly right now... and you don't even know it.

I looked over at Cat, who was just smiling at them, and I waved at Tori.

I know... waves are kind of stupid, especially when I do them, but I wouldn't have been able to talk...

Tori smiled back at Robbie and turned back to Andre.

I looked at my friend and that's when I realized... I was jealous of him.

No one's POV

"So, did you finish the new song?" she asked Andre.

He nodded and pulled out a song sheet.

Robbie made a noise and slid down the locker to the floor and just sat there.

"Robbie," Cat frowned down at him.

Robbie pulled his knees to his chest and held them there helplessly staring at the scene in front of him.

Cat bit the inside of her cheek and looked at Andre and Tori.

Andre walked over to his locker and placed his hands on the piano combination lock.

He played the song and Tori read the lyrics and sang along.

After the song was over, his keyboard lock made a weird noise and beeped.

Andre laughed. "Wrong combination..."

Tori giggled and pressed a key.

Andre did the right combination and his locker opened.

"See you Tori," he called.

Tori, walking away, looked back and smiled at him.

Cat looked down at Robbie now and gave him a hand.

"Good..." she clapped and clapped. "Job..." clap, clap, clap. "Robbie."

Robbie sighed and looked up at her.

She gave him an actual hand now and pulled him up.

"Why didn't you talk to her?"she asked him.

Robbie shrugged. "I guess I can't. Ever since I found out I liked her... I couldn't talk to her the right way."

Cat sighed. "Well, that's sad."

She was still holding his hand and now realized it and looked down at thier hands.

"Um," she pulled her hand out of his.

"Sorry..." he said taking his hand back.

She smiled. "It's okay."

She went to leave.

"Cat." Robbie called.

She turned around and looked at him. "Yes Robbie?"

"You were the girl I liked before Tori..." he admitted aloud and his face started to feel hot.

Cat just smiled and continued walking away.

Robbie's POV

Why did I just tell her that?

How could I tell HER that and not TORI?

Ugh, why does life have to be so confusing and so hard sometimes?

I cannot believe that I slid down Tori's locker, right in front of her, and sat on the floor in fetal position!

I feel so stupid right now.

Well, I gotta get to class... oh great. Sikowitz's class. Tori...and Cat... in the same room.

I'm actually scared of two girls for once.


	3. Asking her out

Cat smiled as Robbie walked in the room.

Tori was on stage and looked over and smiled too.

Robbie sighed and took his seat and tried hiding his face.

Cat sat back in her chair and watched Robbie watch Tori on stage.

Tori fell of the stage and everyone gasped.

"I'm okay; it was just a stunt!" Tori said.

But it was too late... Robbie had ran over and caught her and she was in his arms now.

"Oh... well," he said looking at her face. "Awkward moment right here now."

He put her down and she laughed. "It's okay Robbie. You didn't know!"

She walked back on stage and started again.

This time when she fell of the stage Robbie watched and winced.

She finally finished her scene and everyone clapped, except Robbie, who was too scared that she had hurt herself with the stunt.

Tori looked at the audience of students and he eyes fell on Robbie.

She frowned when she noticed that he wasn't clapping.

Robbie's POV

Why is she looking at me like that?

Wait! Is she actually looking at... at... ME?

I moved back and forth in my chair and her sad eyes followed me.

Weird, why is she looking at me?

Oh, is it because I'm not clapping?

Is it because I just saved her from performing a STUNT a few minutes ago and didn't know it?

I sighed and looked away from her disappointed and judgmental gaze.

No one's POV

Tori looked away as Robbie looked away and she scanned the audience of students again.

Cat. She looked at Cat now and Cat looked back at her.

"Great job!" Cat cried.

Tori smiled. "Thanks."

She turned around and got off stage.

Class went by slowly after that and it was a bunch of staring, gazing and glaring between the three.

Cat looked at Robbie and Tori and Tori looked at Robbie.

The lunch bell rang and everyone hurried off to lunch.

Cat ran to the cafeteria and Tori and Robbie took their time and were left in the empty halls.

Robbie looked over at Tori.

"Hi." he managed to choke out.

Tori smiled at him and walked up beside him sliding her hair behind her ear.

"Hi, Robbie..." she grinned.

They walked to lunch and got in line together.

"Sooo..." he said awkwardly.

"Sooo" Tori echoed.

They both smiled and laughed.

"Okay, I have to get this off my chest..." Robbie began.

Tori looked at him. "Uh-huh?"

"You are so beautiful... I like you. Uh, will you go out with me?" he asked.

Tori looked over at the creepy lunch lady who just slopped down food on her tray and told her to move on down the line.

Tori got out of the line and waited for Robbie to too.

He walked towards her and gulped still waiting for his answer.

Tori looked at him and smiled. "I guess."

He smiled and walked over to their lunch table together and sat down.

Andre looked over at Cat who was eating her salad and stabbing it with every bite.

Jade smiled as Beck hugged her tight and planted a sweet kiss on her forehead.

They all ate lunch and talked about the teachers in the school and everyone except Tori and Robbie got up and dumped their trays and went to the library and the halls.

Tori looked over at Robbie and smiled.

Robbie finished his tuna sandwich and got up.

"Wait!" Tori called and got up to follow him to the trash cans.

Robbie smiled and slowed down for her.

They through their lunch away and sat back down at the lunch tabe.

Robbie found a napkin floating around and picked it up and wrote something on it and handed it to Tori.

She smiled and tore it in half and wrote something on it and handing the other half to him.

They both smiled at each other and the bell rang to go back to class.

Robbie's POV

Oh my gosh. I did it!

I finally did it. I asked Tori Vega out...

...and she said yes! She ACTUALLY said YES!

And I gave her my phone number and she smiled.

She actually smiled as she read it.

Then she gave me hers on the same napkin I gave her mine and we just stared at each other and smiled until the bell finally rang and broke the silence between us.

This is going to be a great year... I love you Tori!

No one's POV

Robbie smiled as he saw Tori walk past him and through the hall.

She looked back at him with a smile.

He stared after her as she left out the school doors and went home.

He sighed. "That's my girlfriend..." he grinned and walked to his locker to get Rex.


End file.
